$0.847 \times 3.54 = $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.007}\times {0.04}= {0.00028}$ ${8}$ ${0.04}\times {0.04}+C{0.0002}= {0.0018}$ ${8}$ ${0.8}\times {0.04}+C{0.001}= {0.033}$ ${3}$ ${0}\times {0.04}+C{0.03}= {0.03}$ ${3}$ ${0.007}\times {0.5}= {0.0035}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0.04}\times {0.5}+C{0.003}= {0.023}$ ${3}$ ${0.8}\times {0.5}+C{0.02}= {0.42}$ ${2}$ ${0}\times {0.5}+C{0.4}= {0.4}$ ${4}$ ${0.007}\times {3}= {0.021}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0.04}\times {3}+C{0.02}= {0.14}$ ${4}$ ${0.8}\times {3}+C{0.1}= {2.5}$ ${5}$ ${0}\times {3}+C{2}= {2}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${.}$ The top number has $3$ digits to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $2$ digits to the right of the decimal. The product has $3+2=5$ digits to the right of the decimal. $0.847 \times 3.54 = 2.99838$